One Last Thing
by x se
Summary: HBP Spoilers Seven years had led up to it. At the end, Harry won. Now, before he can do anything, before even seeing Ron and Hermione, he has one last thing to do… HPGW One Shot


One Last Thing

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
Note: While this probably wouldn't happen, I like the idea.

**_EDIT:_**I think Dumbledore would like the news - That was meant to be in past tense, thanks for pointing that out Lawwwren

* * *

Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. 'The Chosen One'. And most likely in a few hours, something along the lines of 'The-Young-Man-Who-Saved-The-World.-From-You-Know-Who-AKA-Lord-Voldemort'

…

Harry had never been good at thinking up titles for things.

But enough on what his new title would be. Everyone was waiting for him at Hogwarts. However, Harry thought for a moment. He had gone through hell during the past year, and over half of that hell was caused by protecting his most precious person. But by protecting her, he had hurt her as well, Harry knew that much.

He also knew, it was time to set that right. Before he told the Wizarding and Muggle worlds of his victory over Voldemort, he had one last thing to do…

* * *

Ginny Weasley stared out the window of the tower. Everyone was waiting anxiously in the Great Hall for Harry to return. She wasn't. He was a hero now and she still had another year at Hogwarts. It just wouldn't work, no matter how much she wanted it too, it wouldn't, couldn't.

She could see him now. Those green eyes, messy jet back hair, bloodstains on his face, broken glasses…

Wait… Ginny leapt back from the window when she realized she had been staring at none other than Harry Potter himself for at least a minute. He was grinning, as if he had just landed from an exhilarating match of Quidditch.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Ginny as she opened the window. Harry leapt in off his Firebolt.

"Ginny…" Harry looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I did it. It's over…"

"The why are you here?" asked Ginny. "Why aren't you down there, being the noble fool that you are? They're all worried sick!"

"Ginny…" Harry sat down on Ginny's bed. "This past year has been hell for me, it really has…"

"Well, it's been hell for everybody." replied Ginny. "I mean, with everything that happened, the school almost closing, and Voldemort attacking…"

"That's just it." said Harry dully. "That wasn't why it was hell. The reason it was hell is the same reason I'm not 'being that noble fool I am'."

"And why was it hell?" asked Ginny, crossing her arms. It had been hell for her too, and it hadn't been any of those reasons either.

"I…" Harry trailed off and looked out the window.

Ginny felt something bubble inside her. Was it hope? She hadn't felt hope in quite some time. Not since Harry had broken up with her for her own safety…

"I do, really…" continued Harry. "I just, that is to say… I love you."

Ginny laughed softly and Harry looked at her.

"I love you too Harry, always have." said Ginny quietly. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

They stayed there in complete and utter silence for a few moments, basking in each other's presence, which they had been denied for a year. Or at least, each other's presence in such a fashion.

"Now what?" asked Ginny, looking up at Harry. Green and brown eyes met.

"Hmm…" Harry looked thoughtful and stood up, leaving Ginny on her bed. "What do you say to getting married?"

Ginny stared blankly at Harry for a moment. She waited to make sure it wasn't a joke.

"I'm only sixteen." said Ginny dully. Harry shrugged.

"Okay, in a year you're legally able to get married. And there's no rules against being engaged any time before that." said Harry. It was true, some pure-blood families still had arranged marriages.

"Hmm… Marriage sounds nice…" Ginny nodded and Harry offered her his hand. Ginny took it. "So, where to?"

"I shall make a spectacular entrance into the Great Hall, on my faithful Firebolt, proclaiming the world is safe and I'm getting married to the fairest maiden in all the land. There will be a feast like no other, etcetera, etcetera."

"They're worried whether or not the world is going to end, and _you_ are going to do _that_?" questioned Ginny, frowning. Harry grinned, a grin he hadn't been able to wear for a year.

"Of course. I think Dumbledore would have liked the news of Voldemort's end to come that way, don't you?" Harry smiled fondly in memory of the old wizard, and Ginny nodded. Flying through the hall on a Firebolt, proclaiming of victory and wedding plans would probably have brought a wide smile to the man's face.

"Well, then we better go…" Ginny smiled at Harry. He pulled her onto his Firebolt and they flew down to the Great Hall.

* * *

The End


End file.
